Pretty Brown Eyes
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Quinn can't help but constantly get distracted by Rachel's pretty brown eyes
1. Back Story

**A/N:** I don't anything that I write I just do it for stress relief.

**I'm mostly writing this because I've just had a domino effect of bad going on in my life and I feel like I could use some good.**

**Pretty Brown Eyes**

As I walk down the main corridor of McKinley I can't help but think about the one person that I see at every turn. _Rachel Berry..._

Who would think that I, Quinn Fabray, would fall head over heels for the one person whose life I used to make a living hell. I never planned for any of this to happen either it all just kind of happened when I went from hating her to her smile, her eyes, her everything being the only thing on my mind constantly.

_Flashback_

_Sue had just released us from an extremely difficult after school practice we were all so tired that we could barely walk. I had to sit down in front of my locker and closed my eyes for what felt like several minutes and try to make the room stop spinning. I could tell that I was very dehydrated and I probably need food because I feel like death is upon me right now._

"_I do not believe death can be upon someone Quinn. Are you okay?" I hear a random voice say out of the blue, and without opening my eyes I can tell who it is._

"_Why are you in here Rachel?" I used her actual name because I'm too tired to think of one of her nicknames._

"_I didn't think you knew my actually name Quinn. But to answer your question even though you didn't answer mine I stayed behind to work on some music for Glee. I was just leaving when I saw all the Cheerios leaving and I overheard some of talking about you looking dead. I was worried so I came in to check on you."_

"_Why do you care?" Why would she care if I was okay? I've done nothing but make her life a living hell since we've met._

"_Keep in mind you still haven't answered my question." She says as she takes a seat on the bench in front of me._

"_I'm fine. Just kind of dehydrating and I should probably eat something. I was stupid and skipped lunch today. Don't ask why because honestly I'm not sure."_

"_Well I feel the need to tell you that you shouldn't skip meals because it leads to problems like this, but you should know that being a Cheerio as long as you have." She had a point I knew better than to skip lunch especially since you can never predict what kind of practice we're going to have. What is Rachel looking for in her bag?_

"_What are you looking for?" I ask with honest curiosity._

"_You know you have a lot of questions today, and this!" She shouts the end as she pulls out a bottle of water and a pack of what look to be peanut butter crackers. "Here you go." She says as she hands them to me with a smile._

"_Why?" I say looking at her with suspicion. Why did she come check on me, and why is she giving me water and a snack that I'll admit I really need._

"_You ask so many damn questions, but fine. Why do I care? Because even though you're really mean to me you still have decent moments and I would like to consider us friends. And why? Because I'm not just going to leave you her when you clearly aren't okay. You're dehydrated. I have water and right now you don't. You need something to eat. I have a snack in my bag that will tide you over until you can get something more filling." I'm not entirely sure she took a breath in that whole monologue. Wait did she just say damn?_

"_Did you just say damn?" I ask looking at her amazed._

"_Seriously? Out of everything I just said that's what you decided to focus on?" She asks looking at me like I've grown two heads._

"_That wasn't the only thing. Just one of the main things."_

"_Well that's good to know. Now drink and eat I don't believe the nurse is still here and I can't just leave you here to pass out again." She says as she hands me the water, and I notice that the crackers are vegan._

"_Thank you." I say as I start eating the crackers._

"_You're welcome." Why have I always been so mean to her? She is always so nice to me no matter what I do she doesn't try and get revenge._

"_I'm sorry," I say in one I swallow the cracker I was eating and drank some water._

"_For what?" Rachel asks me looking very confused._

"_For everything I've ever done to you. I don't know why I do it especially since you're always so nice and never once tried to get revenge. I mean even now you could have left me like the rest of the Cheerios did and they're supposed to be my friends." I say looking at her in a whole new light._

"_I accept your apology Quinn and honestly I consider us friends even though we only talk when you are making fun of me or when we are in Glee. All I've ever wanted is to at least be your friend." She says looking me in the eyes as she speaks._

"_Well lucky for you I am in need of some new and better friends after today. So are you still interested?" I ask her feeling nervous. I don't know why it's not like she'll say no, but hell she might._

"_I would really enjoy that Quinn." She say with a smile._

"_Awesome," I say as I pop another cracker into my mouth and chew it quickly as I stand up. I quickly remove my Cheerio uniform._

"_What are you doing?" Rachel asks me with a very shaky voice._

"_I'm going to quickly hop in the shower and then you and I are going to get out of here. I'm starving and since you were kind enough to stay and help me I'm going to be treating you to a late lunch/early dinner."_

"_Oh no Quinn that's not necessary I was happy to help."_

"_Well then think of it as us making our friendship official then." I say as I start walking away heading towards the shower._

"_Do I really have an option to protest?" She says to my back as I continue to the showers._

"_No even a little bit." I hope she can hear the smile on my face._

"_I have a feeling that's how this friendship is going to work. You say something I have just go with it."_

"_Possibly!" I shout from the showers._

I still smile when I think about that day and that memory. We went to eat and had a fantastic time. The conversation between us just seems to flow so easily and she is actually not as much of a diva as I originally thought. Most of what she does and how she acts in school is just that. An act. We are both very similar in that aspect which is why our friendship works so well.

After that day I made sure everybody knew that Rachel was my friend and if I found out she was slushed I'd make that person regret they were ever born. I of course used Santana and Puck as enforces even though Santana tried to argue she easily gave in when Brittany asked her too.

This now leads me to my current problem somehow in these past few months I have found myself loving everything Rachel does that I used to find annoying. I shake my head my head smiling as I think of all the things I now love about her. I'm so distracted I wasn't paying attention as I walked down the corridor and I accidently ran into somebody knocking them down.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." I say finally down and see that it's Rachel and I can't help but smile.

"Well hello to you too Quinn, and have we not talked about your excessive cursing?" She says with a smile as I help her up.

"I'm sorry. You know about knocking you down and well cursing."

"It's okay Quinn you just seem rather distracted. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?" Rachel asks with concern in her breathe taking brown eyes.

"No, I'm okay honestly just tired I guess." I don't like it when she worries about me.

"You don't have to go to Glee today if you are too tired."

"No that's okay really besides I wouldn't want to miss you trying to argue with Mr. Schuester over a solo. Those are just too priceless to miss if I can avoid it." I smile as I look down as I see that I am still holding her hand.

"Well then let's go before we are late. I don't people to think I'm not dedicated if I don't sit in the front row." She starts pulling my hand headed towards Glee with a smile.

This girl, that smile and those eyes are going to be the death of me, or cause me to knock a whole bunch of people down because I'm distracted.

**A/N 2:** So I've decided to make this a 3 maybe 4 parter. I'm still thinking about it.


	2. After School

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee oh well. Life shall go on.

**A/N:** Trying to not let this one sit around unfinished because that seems to be my thing.

**Pretty Brown Eyes**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Things have been great between Quinn and me since that day we became friends in the locker room. Honestly too great...I don't know how but it seems I have accidently blurred the lines of our friendship and have fallin in love with the gorgeous blondie Cheerio. She's been so amazing these past few months that it was just so hard not to fall for her.

We're currently sitting in Glee right now listening to Mr. Schuester talk about something. I don't really know I haven't really been paying attention to the outside world. Quinn is very all consuming in my mind.

"Rach are you okay? You seem very distracted." Quinn asks me as I just now notice that she's leaning rather close to me.

"I'm fine." I say quickly. I know she doesn't believe me. She just has the ability to read right through me.

"You're a terrible liar Rachel." She says as she sits up straight again never talking her eyes off of me.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind. That's all there is no need to worry Quinn, but thank you for your concern." That's a lie I only have one thing on my mind and that happens to be you, but of course I can't tell you that.

"If there was something wrong you would tell me right Rach?" Quinn asks me still looking concerned.

"Of course I would. You're my best friend Quinn. I tell you pretty much everything." I'm just lying left and right in this conversation.

"Girls if you are not going to pay attention to anything I say and hold your own conversation you can leave Glee for today." Mr. Schuester says giving us a stern look.

Honestly I haven't been paying attention at all since Glee started so he had a point. "Okay," is all I say as I stand up and start gathering my stuff to leave.

"Wait, what?" I hear Quinn ask me with confusion in her voice.

"Mr. Schuester is correct. I haven't heard a single word he has said since Glee has started so I do not see a reason for me to stay today. Would you like to leave with me?" I ask really hoping she says yes. I watch as she looks at the rest of class still confused.

"Umm okay," She says sounding very unsure, but still standing to gather her stuff together.

"Have a good day everybody." I say as I walk out hearing Quinn right behind me.

We continue to talk towards our cars in silence. I know she wants to know what's going on with me today, but how does one go about telling their best friend who you've actually only been friends with for a few months that they're in love with them? Oh right and the fact that she and her family are rather religious is another factor in this extremely messed up equation.

"Penny for your thoughts." Quinn says almost out of nowhere.

"Do you actually have a penny?" I ask with a smile. Since becoming friends with Quinn I have become much better at the whole making jokes thing.

"I'm sure I could easily find one. Now what's going on with you? You're never distracted during Glee, and you most certainly never leave either!" She says as I realize we have made it to my car.

"Quinn how religious is your family?" I decide to avoid her question and instead ask one of my own.

"We used to be extremely religious, but we have become more relaxed since we started our friendship." She says as truthfully as she can, but I feel as though she is leaving something out.

"Well that is good to know." It makes me feel better that they have relaxed, but how relaxed is relaxed when it comes religion.

"I answered your question Rachel now it's your turn." She says as she leans against my car with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Quinn, please don't make me answer that question right now." I say pleading with her.

"Okay, fine." She says with a frown. "Would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie or something? I even brought your favorite vegan snacks even though I still think they taste like dirt."

"I would love too and I resent that statement! I think they are delicious and healthy!" I say defending my snacks.

"Fantastic! Would you like to take separate cars or take mine and we can come and get yours later?"

"We can take yours." I say as I move to put my school stuff in the truck of my car but make sure to grab my cell phone. Just in case my dad's call. "Alright let's go!" I say with a smile as I move to the passenger's side of the car.

"Okay," Quinn says with a faint laugh as she unlocks her car and throws her stuff in the back seat as we both climb in. Nothing is said as she starts her car and we head towards her house. I honestly don't know if that is a good thing or not. I mean the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

I really don't want to ruin Quinn and I's friendship, but I am not very good at hiding my emotions. I have a consistent fight going on in my head of weather I should kiss her or not, and it is beginning to cause me a great deal of stress.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Quinn gently placing her hand on my thigh and slightly squeezing. "Rach, we're here." I look out the window confused and she is right we are sitting outside of her house.

"Oh, it appears that was lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry." I quickly get out of her car and start walking towards the front door.

"No need to apologize. You're just having a rough day that's all." Quinn says with a smile as she gets out of her car and grabs her stuff from the backseat before joining me at her front door. She smoothly opens the door and allows me to go in first as she follows close behind. I walk into her living room and sit down on the couch waiting for her to start and finish her after school routine.

"Rachel you know you are welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and I'm going to go change clothes real quick." She says as she is walking upstairs to her room.

"Thank you." I quickly say before I hear her bedroom door shut.

I don't move from the couch as I get lost in thought again. I'm making a pros and cons list of what would happen if I kissed Quinn today. Pros: I would finally get to kiss her, she might love me back, and we would make a really good couple. Cons: She could not recuperate my feeling, she could slap me and then kick me out, she could throw holy water at me, and she wouldn't be my friend anymore...

Well it appears as though the cons outweigh the pros by quite a bit. So maybe kissing Quinn isn't such a good idea I sigh deeply as I rub my eyes in frustration. I don't know what to do because I can't keep this up much longer and it's getting harder and harder every day to play and pretend that I only want Quinn in a platonic way.

"Rachel Berry! Either tell me what's bothering you so much or stop thinking because it's so loud I could hear it all the way in my room! And I had the door closed no less." Quinn says as I look up and see her descending the stairwell in her after school clothes. Which is usually just a pair of shorts and a tank top, and she always looks amazing.

"I ummm...I'm sorry Quinn. I will make more of an effort to think more quietly next time?" I'm kind of caught off guard. I don't know how I missed her opening her bedroom door.

"Don't apologize! Just talk to me please maybe I can help." Quinn took a seat next in front of my on the coffee table. She leans forward and places her hands on my knees and squeezes gently.

"I don't know what to say here Quinn."

"Say anything Rachel! At least let me know that we're going to be okay. You've been asking so strange around me today and I don't know if I've done something or what, but I'm sorry if I have." Quinn looks so sad. I hate it when she's sad and I hate it even more that I'm causing this feeling.

"Quinn you didn't do anything wrong I promise." I say grabbing one of the hands she has on my knees and squeezing it gently.

"Then what is it?" She sounds desperate to know.

"Have you ever been in love Quinn?" I ask without thinking about it.

"Wait, what?" She asks very confused by my question.

"I have been acting so strange because I am in love. Have you ever been in love?" I ask her again.

"Well yes. Wait! Are you in love with Finn?" She practically spits his name.

"No. But if you would like to play the guessing game please feel free." I say with a smile to take off the edge.

"Puck?" She asks.

"No."

"Sam?"

"Nope."

"Artie?"

"Are you even trying?"

"Well you're not giving me any hints!" She says with an adorable pout.

"Would you like a hint?" I ask with a grin

"Yes!" She says throwing her hands in the air.

"What makes you think I'm in love with a guy?" I say looking into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

"If it's not a guy then...ohhhhhh..." She's a little bit slow sometimes, but she's cute.

"It's a girl yes." I say not sure if I like her reaction just yet.

"Well ummm...okay then. So hmm...Santana?" She asks with uncertainty.

"Hell no!" I shout a little insulted.

"Brittany?"

"Wrong blonde." I mumble hopefully not loud enough for her to hear.

"What'd you say?" She asks.

"Nothing and no it's not Brittany. I'm pretty sure if it was Santana wouldn't be very pleased with me."

"Well I doubt it is Mercedes or Tina since you don't spend that much time talking to either of them. So I give up!" Is she serious? She just said earlier that I have been acting strange around her today!

"Are you serious?" I ask with more hostility then I intended.

"Rachel I've guessed every girl I can think of that you spend even a remote amount of time talking too. The only person left is..." I cut her off by grabbing both sides of her face and kissing her.

I try and put as much love and adoration as I can into this one kiss because I'm not sure I'll ever get the opportunity to do it again. I keep kissing her for what feelings like hours but is probably only a minute or so. In all that time I never felt her kiss me back. I slowly pull back and look into her eyes. All I see there is confusion and something else I can't exactly decipher, but I don't like it. I feel as though she has rejected me, and that absolutely breaks my heart. "I'm sorry Quinn." I whisper as I quickly stand up and ran out of her house. Never once did I stop her look back even when I heard her yelling my name.

It's a good thing I know the way home from her house on foot is all I can think about as I continue running away.

**A/N 2:** I'm trying to make sure I am constantly working on one of my stories so it isn't forgotten. As usual I love to hear y'all opinions if you have any.


	3. Stupid is Forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**A/N:** Alright so I have decided that this is going to be a four parter.

**Pretty Brown Eyes**

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying my very best not to cry. I keep running through what happened after school today through my mind. I can't believe Rachel kissed me and I just sat there and did absolutely nothing! What is wrong with me?! Why did I kiss her back? I honestly feel like the biggest idiot right now.

I hear somebody quietly knock on my door, but I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody right now. I would just like to wallow in my misery and stupidity alone for a while. "Please go away." I say as I roll over in my bed and face my window.

"I'm not going anywhere Q so hopefully you're not naked." Santana says as she walks into my room anyway. I should have locked the door dammit.

"Go away Santana I'm not in the mood for you." I growl as I pull my covers over my head trying to hide.

"Too bad bitch. Your mom called me because you haven't left your room since she's been home and you missed dinner. Tonight was bacon burger night! You never miss anything with bacon on purpose so clearly somethings wrong with you. So either you tell me now or I'm sleeping here tonight and tomorrow night and every night after that until you tell me what's wrong." She says as I feel her take a sit at the end of my bed.

"Why do you care Santana?" I still have the covers over my head so I'm not sure how well she can hear me.

"I'm still you're friend Quinn. Maybe not as good of a friend as the midget..."

"Don't you dare call her that!" I shout as I sit up quickly throwing the covers off of me. Santana holds her hands up showing that she meant no harm.

"She's why you're upset isn't she?" Santana says as she looks into my eyes.

"Yes," I sigh as I lie back down.

"What did you do?" Santana asks as if she knew.

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because this is Berry we're talking about. Also your eyes gave you away."

"I'm in love with her." There's no point in trying to hide it from Santana she's like fucking Sherlock Holmes or something.

"Is there an actual new problem in there somewhere? You've been in love with her for a while now Quinn." I sit up quickly again feeling my head spin.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying not to shout since I know my parents are home and this isn't a conversation I want to have with the whole house.

"Really Q? You used to pick on her and call her names like a little boy picking on a girl he likes on the playground. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out honestly. You're slow, but I didn't think you were ever this slow." Santana says smiling at me.

"Okay, fine whatever. You make a very good point, but now that I know how I feel what am I doing to do? I really messed up Santana." I whisper the last part as I hang my head.

"What did you do?" She asks me again.

"She kissed me."

"I'm sorry. I'm clearly missing the problem here because isn't that a good thing?" She's looking at me very confused right now.

"It would be a good thing it I hadn't of froze!" I shout throwing my hands up. I no longer care if my parents can hear me.

"What do you mean you froze Quinn?" I didn't think this was that hard to comprehend.

"I'll just start from the beginning." I sigh as I start by telling her what happened after Rachel and I left Glee. I told her how weird Rachel had been acting around me, and how she kept getting lost in her thoughts. Then I fast forwarded to the guessing game she had me play and how she told me it wasn't a guy she was in love with. I told her how I guess all of the girls except myself, and at that very moment Santana looked like she wanted to slap me.

"Really Quinn?! I mean really you are not this stupid are you?!" Santana yells at me.

"Well I assumed..." Santana cut me off before I could finish.

"What happens when you assume Quinn?! You make an ass out of you and me, but this time only you!"

"Okay that is seriously not making me feel any better Santana! I know I fucked up you don't have to rub it in! Want to know what would help me feel better? You and I coming up with a plan to fix this because I need to fix this!" I'm beyond desperate at this point.

"Why should I help you fix this? You shouldn't have messed it up in the first place."

"Because I'm stupid! Are you happy now? I admitted it! I am a very very very stupid person who froze the one time it mattered the most!" I shout as I stand up and start pacing the length between my bed and my bedroom door.

"Has anybody every told you ignorance you can fix, but stupid is forever?" Santana asked me and I have to stop pacing to look her.

"Has anybody ever told you that you suck at helping?"

"Oh my god why don't you just sing to her or something Berry loves shit like that!" She says with annoyance.

"Santana...that's genius!" I grab her wrist and pull her into a hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I'm a genius because we clearly need to balance out your stupid." She says as she forces me to let her go.

"Now I just need to figure out which song to sing." I say thinking out loud.

"I don't know. What kind of music does Berry like right now that isn't Broadway?" Santana asks seriously trying to help me out.

"Ummm...oh I know! She's loves this song by Cody Simpson. I think it's called Pretty Brown Eyes." I say with a smile as I think about her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"Perfect! Sing her that in Glee maybe a little speech afterwards and bam you'll have your girl before you go home. You know if you don't fuck it up somehow."

"I'm going to play the acoustic version because it's more intimate that way. Now all I need to do is learn it, and I can just have the band play back up for me." I say formulating my plan out loud getting really excited.

"Sounds like a plan because you need to get this done ASAP. The last thing I need is you moping around school looking all kinds of pathetic, and Berry going mega diva on all of us again. I must say your friend has somewhat removed that major stick she had so far up her ass it was a miracle she could sit down." I know I should be somewhat upset by that comment, but I can't help but agree. Rachel has mellowed down a lot recently.

"I'll do it tomorrow during Glee, okay? I'll stay up all night practicing might even skip some classes if I have too. This has to be perfect."

"Okay well you have fun with that. I have plans with Brittany so I have to leave." She says as she stands up and starts walking to my door.

"How in the hell do you have plans when you were threating not to leave me for days earlier?!" I ask astounded.

"Oh I knew that would make you cave. I've known you how long now Q? Come on you're too easy sometimes. Anyway I'm leaving. Also you're mom wanted me to tell you she left a burger for you in the microwave in case you got hungry. Bye bitch." She says as she leaves closing my door behind her.

I sigh as I walk over to my computer and pull up the lyrics to Pretty Brown Eyes. I gently grab my guitar and get ready to spend all night practicing if I have too. Rachel deserves nothing but perfection.

**A/N 2:** I have just been on a writing role this past weekend. I feel quite proud of myself. So as usual I love y'all's opinions if you have them.


	4. Hey There

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of the characters.

**A/N:** Alright this is the final chapter for this. This was mostly just my form of hiatus from my other story that I'm currently working on and now that this is over on to another.

**Pretty Brown Eyes**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I feel so humiliated. I can't believe I actually kissed Quinn. Why would I do that? I can't help but constantly replay the look on her face after I did. I feel as though I have ruined everything and I don't if I should call her and apologize or if I just leave her alone.

I sigh as I roll over in my bed and face my window. I can't stop thinking about Quinn. I sigh again as I hear a knock on my door.

"Please leave me alone." I say as I close my eyes and hope they go away.

"Rachel we are worried about you will you please come out of your room?"

"Daddy I really just want to be left alone." I shift so I'm facing the door.

"Will you at least tell us what happened please? Also where is your car? You've been locked in your room since before either of us got home." I sigh knowing I at least own them that after all they are going to be my ride to school tomorrow.

"Come in." I say as I move to sit up in my bed and lay back against the headboard. They waste no time coming in and finding a place to sit. Neither of them says anything in fear of my changing my mind. I don't bother trying to waste time and decide to just tell them the major problem. "I kissed Quinn."

They both gasp. I can't tell if it's from shock or confusion. They both gasp a lot so it's hard to tell. "That's fantastic sweetie! You've clearly been in love with her for a while now so what the problem is?" Daddy asks all in one breathe.

"She didn't kiss me back..." I say as I hang my head trying not to cry.

"Did you give her the chance too? I'm sure there's a reason she did there has to be." Daddy says the last part looking at Dad. What exactly are they talking about?

"Yes I gave her chance. We kissed for at least a minute and after that when I looked into her eyes I got scared and ran." I sigh as I lie back down. I knew talking about this wouldn't help at all. In fact it's making me feel worse.

"Did she try and do anything to stop you?" Dad asks me sounding hopeful.

"Well she did keep trying to call me after I ran out the door but I kept running." Why do I feel like I'm about to be lectured?

"Rachel Barbara Berry! We never raised you to be a runner. If Quinn was trying to call you back why didn't you stop long enough to listen? When you kissed her she easily could have just been in shock and that's why she did not reciprocate. It happens sometimes ask your dad." Daddy finishes as he points at my dad. I always cringe when one of them uses my full name. I love it especially since I got my middle name from my idol Barbara Streisand but every time one of them uses it I know I did something wrong.

"He's right sweetheart. Quinn could have easily just been in shock. The same thing happened to me when your daddy kissed me for the first time. It's a natural reaction something's. Just imagine how Quinn is feeling right now. If that girl doesn't love you there isn't a single play on Broadway right now. Have you at least tried calling her?" Dad asks me. I'm still trying to process what he said about Quinn loving me.

"Do you really think she loves me?" I ask decided to ignore he question for now.

"What part of 'If she doesn't love you there isn't a play on Broadway' did you miss Rachel?" My daddy says being a smartass.

"I haven't tried calling her and honestly I don't want too. I would much rather wait until school tomorrow to talk to her, and hopefully figure all of this out." I feel like I need to get myself together emotionally first before I even consider trying to talk to Quinn.

"That sounds like a good plan sweetie. Would you like something to eat or would you just rather us leave so you can get some sleep?" Daddy asks with a soft smile.

"I think I'm just going to rest for now thank you."

"Okay sweetheart. We'll see you in the morning. We love you." Dad says as they both come over to my bed to give me a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Love you both too." I say as they walk out of my room and close the door behind them.

**The next day at school**

I have been trying to find Quinn all day to talk to her about what happened yesterday, but I never saw her in any of the classes we have together. I am quite sure she is here today because I noticed her car in its usual spot when Daddy dropped me off this morning. I'm terrified that she is trying to avoid me, and that is breaking my heart. Honestly the only reason I stayed was because I currently have perfect attendance and I do not wish to ruin that because I am upset. Also after what happened in Glee yesterday I would like to go and apologize for my abrupt exit.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I'm been up all night practicing the song and I still feel like I don't know it. I make sure to get to school easy the next day and immediately lock myself in one of the practice rooms. I feel bad for skipping class all day especially the ones I have with Rachel. I'm paying hard that she comes to Glee today. Although knowing her she's going to want to apologize for how she left yesterday.

When the bell for 7th period rings I start to become even more nervous because I only have one more period to practice before Glee. I put my guitar down and rub my eyes in frustration. I've sung in front of Glee before hell I've sung in front of Glee to somebody so why is it so hard now?

"Because when you sang you weren't in love with them." I look up and see Santana looking at me concerned. I didn't realize I was talking out loud. "I wanted to check on you since nobody's seen you all day." She says as she pulls another chair into the practice room.

"I don't know what to do Santana I don't think I've ever been this nervous. What if she wants to get revenge for what I did yesterday and embarrass me in front of all of Glee? Honestly that wouldn't even been the worst part if she did embarrass me I think the rejection would bother me more. I don't handle rejection well Santana." I say feeling my heart rate increase with every word.

"Quinn did Rachel every try and get revenge for every single insult or slushy you throw at her?" Santana asks with a straight face.

"No," I answer simply without much thought.

"Then why would she decide to start getting revenge now?" She makes a very valid point.

"Touché."

"Quinn you need to get out of your own head and focus. You know the song and you clearly know how to play it from what I've heard throughout the day when I came to check on you. Stop worrying so much about everything else. Forget what happened yesterday because you can't change the past. You need to focus on the future because that's the only thing that matters right now. Rachel is going to love the song and you too are going to be that couple everybody wants to punch in the face every time you walk into a room together. Think about that while you're singing and you will get through this, okay?" So many things in that speech surprised me. Like the fact that she knows Rachel's actual name, the fact that she gives really great pep talks, and finally she's actually been really helpful.

"Thank you Santana. I really needed to hear that." I say giving her a crooked smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't thank me yet because I just took up the rest of your practice time. It's now or never Q good luck." She says as she opens the practice room door and I see the first few people filing in for Glee.

I sigh as I stay in the practice room until everybody from Glee is in their usual spots. I was hoping that when Rachel walked in she would see me, but she was too busy concentrating on the floor to even look up. I really glad she still came today. I grab my guitar as I wait for Mr. Schuester to finally show up I want to volunteer before anybody else has a chance to do anything.

It feels like forever before Mr. Schue finally walks in with a smile on his face as if he's actually on time for once in his life. "Alright class. Before we start does anybody have anything they wish to say or perform?" I see Rachel about to raise her hand and I make sure I beat her to the punch.

"I would Mr. Schue." I say as I walk out of the practice room with my guitar. Part of the class jumped because they clearly didn't know I was here, and Rachel's head turn back to look at me so fast I was afraid she would get whiplash.

"Fantastic! Whenever you're ready Quinn the floor is yours." He says as he moves out of the way, and I grab a stool before I take a sit in front of the whole class with my guitar in my lap. I thought about giving a little speech before I started, but I was already nerve enough I see no point in adding to that.

I look the band and nod telling them I'm ready. "1...2...3...4" I say before I start strumming the intro to the song I now know like the back of my hand.

(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no make-up)  
I like this right here  
(Go to sleep, wake up  
You're pretty with no make-up)

This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight if that exists at all  
I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

At that point I looked up right into Rachel's eyes and smile I sing the course. I can't help but notice the smile that breaks out across her face. I didn't even notice that Santana was singing backup for me during this part.

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with no make-up.  
Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with.)

I made sure to put emphasis when I sang 'You're pretty with no make-up' because it's true Rachel is pretty with or without make-up. She doesn't even wear it to make her feel pretty mostly she wears it because as she says "It's the social norm for young adults her age."

This girl she was a little hottie,  
She know she got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first,  
But I finally worked up the nerve

I make sure to put as much love and adoration I can into my voice while I sing the chorus, and I notice half of Glee has join in with me. Never once since Rachel and I locked eyes has either of us looked away. I want her to be sure without a single doubt that this song is for her and her alone. 

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little bit, a bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

I stand up and slowly start to walk over to where Rachel is sitting still never loosing eye contact. I take the sit never to her so I can emphasis' this never part as much as I possibly can.

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't you ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys, so jump in my car  
Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

I spend the rest of the song looking solely at Rachel and ignoring the rest of the world. I watch as the emotions fast through her eyes and she looks into mine. My favorite is when I see love shining bright in her eyes and it stays there for the rest of the song. That motivated me to sing louder as I feel and impossible amount of happiness bubble in my chest.

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
What you doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

I let the last note fade into the air as I remove my guitar from my lap. I hear the rest of the class break out into applause and high fives. I can't stop smiling at Rachel as I see that she's ignoring them too. I take a deep breath as I prepare to say the speech I practiced in between practicing the song. "Rachel..." I am cut off by a pair of lips covering mine. Rachel is kissing me again and this time I don't hesitate moving my hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer.

I don't know how long we kiss it feels like forever and I'm perfectly okay with that. Rachel and I finally pull away from each other breathing heavy and smiling. I can't remember my speech anymore, but I remember the most important part. "I'm in love with you Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiles brighter as she gently pecks me on the lips, "I'm in love with you too Quinn Fabray." I quickly kiss her and pull her into a hug still ignoring the world. "How do you feel about skipping Glee again? We have somethings we need to talk about." Rachel whispers into my ear.

"I don't mind at all." I say as I release Rachel from our hug and grab my guitar and her hand as I stand up ready to leave. I watch as Rachel grabs her stuff with one hand and without so much as a goodbye to the rest of the class we leave.

As we're walking down the corridor Rachel looks at me with a smirk on her face. "So that explains why I haven't seen you all day."

"I say it was worth it." I smile brightly at her.

"Totally worth it love."

**A/N 2:** And that is the love and long conclusion to Pretty Brown Eyes. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time my friends.


End file.
